Inolvidable
by Victoria Hyuga
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kojiro Hyuga y sus amigos han preparado una fiesta sorpresa para celebrarlo. Aunque no tan sorpresa, porque Hyuga lo sabe... Una pequeña historia de humor y amistad que escribí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Hyuga hace años y que ahora vuelvo a subir a modo de homenaje.
1. Chapter 1

**1. CONFESIONES DESDE EL ARMARIO**

Curioso.

No sabía que Genzo Wakabayashi…

De entre todas las personas del mundo…

Bueno, esto es increíble.

Genzo Wakabayashi colecciona…

¡Peluches!

Por todos los demonios, si me encontrara en otra situación tendría aquí material para burlarme de él durante tres vidas seguidas. Cielos, si casi puedo ver su cara encarnada de vergüenza inventándose alguna excusa, como que son de alguna entrañable (e inexistente, por supuesto) primita lejana o algo así. Casi puedo verle queriendo desaparecer debajo del césped de la humillación pública que podría hacerle sufrir.

Pero hoy soy yo el avergonzado. De modo que cierro la puerta del armario de peluches con todo el sigilo, haciendo lo posible por tragarme mi orgullo y dignidad felinos, al igual que la inmensa carcajada que tengo alojada en la garganta, y me escurro entre la peluda población del armario lo más lejos posible de la puerta. Trato de hacerme una bola en un rincón, aunque resulta un poco difícil porque tengo las piernas demasiado largas y soy demasiado alto y… ¡rayos! He calculado mal la distancia de mi cabeza a la estantería. Lo que me faltaba era añadir un chichón en el cráneo a mi lista de desgracias. Me acomodo como puedo y aguanto la respiración. Espero haberles despistado.

Aguardo unos minutos. Fuera no se oye nada, sólo el jaleo de la música y risas en el jardín. Parece que por el momento estoy a salvo. Se me escapa un hondo suspiro de alivio… Y tengo que llevarme las dos manos a la nariz para retener un estornudo. El muy cochino de Wakabayashi no les pasa la aspiradora a los peluches y están llenos de polvo. Si es que eso de ser un niño pijo no puede ser bueno para el cerebro…

Ah, por fin, parece que se me pasan las ganas. Ya puedo respirar, uf. Me permito la debilidad de relajarme un instante, apoyado en los cientos de peluches que me rodean. En el fondo, se está bien aquí. Se está calentito y blandito y los peluches amortiguan todos los sonidos del exterior. Se está como en el interior de una nube. Creo que me quedaré aquí un buen rato hasta que haya pasado lo peor.

Paseo la vista alrededor con curiosidad. Siempre he pensado que Wakabayashi debía tener un lado oculto sorprendente, pero nunca imaginé algo así. No sé. Pensaba que le gustaría cantar en karaokes o bailar estilo ABBA o ponerse ropa interior rosa o yo qué sé, pero esto…

Hablando de karaokes, vaya la que han organizado los Dentudos Gemelos Demoníacos cantando la canción de la Bella y la Bestia a todo pulmón en el karaoke. Se saben todas las canciones de Disney, rayos. Vamos, que a mí eso me da igual. O… bueno, me daría igual en condiciones normales. Pero hoy me han partido los tímpanos, a mí y a todo el vecindario. Por favor, no tenía ni idea de que se pudiera desafinar tanto. Y Masao todo metido en su papel de Bestia, y Kazuo haciendo la voz de falsete más horrenda que pueda haber en el mundo… ¿O era al revés? Como son iguales, confundo quién es quién. Da igual. En todo caso, ha sido el colmo de lo patético.

Bueno, el colmo de lo patético en este momento soy yo mismo. Aquí estoy, Kojiro Hyuga, el Tigre del Toho, el mejor goleador de nuestra selección nacional, metido en el fondo de un armario lleno de peluches, huyendo de mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

¿Y queréis saber por qué?

Bueno, como parece que tendré que pasar aquí todavía un buen rato, creo que no pasa nada si os lo cuento. Pero abrid bien vuestras malditas orejitas peludas porque sólo lo contaré una vez. Es demasiado vergonzoso.

Pero, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Desde cuándo el Tigre del Toho habla con peluches?

Hablando de tigres. Este pequeño gatito con rayas negras en la espalda se parece al peluchín que me ha regalado Ken esta tarde… O, bueno, se parecería si al pobre regalo de Ken no le hubieran pateado, saltado encima en el césped, remojado en la piscina y no le hubieran lanzado de una formidable patada a lo más alto del tejado de la mansión, todo ello cortesía del adorable angelito que es Takeshi Sawada. Y todo porque cuando abrí el paquete le dije a Ken: "¡Un tigre! ¡Qué gracioso! Muy ocurrente, Ken". Y tendríais que haber visto cómo se puso la pequeña furia. Menos mal que no dije lo primero que se me ocurrió: que me había parecido un regalo muy tierno y adorable. No puedo ni pensar qué habrían hecho los celos de Sawada con el pobre peluchín. Desde luego, tengo que hablar con Ken sobre el problema de Takeshi. Y muy en serio.

Pero estaba divagando. Lo mejor será que empiece por el principio.

_(Continúa en el segundo capítulo…)_


	2. Chapter 2

**2. En el principio.**

La idea original, como no podía ser de otra forma, había salido de la brillante cabecita de Ken Wakashimazu.

Y digo brillante porque normalmente esa cabeza serena y fría suele estar llena de buenas ideas.

Claro que tampoco he dicho que esta idea en concreto fuera mala.

La idea, no.

Lo que resultó de ella, pues…

Todo había surgido del modo más inocente. Una tarde cualquiera después de un entrenamiento cualquiera, Wakashimazu se había retrasado un poco en el vestuario tratando de arreglar los cordones de sus botas, aunque no había mucho que arreglar porque ya estaban rotos. Si es que es un incorregible. Se me cae la boca de decirle que tenga siempre unos de repuesto en su taquilla. Con esos saltos que da el señor karateka, es inevitable que le pasen estas cosas. No sabe cuánta fuerza tiene, eso es lo que le pasa. Claro que yo tampoco puedo hablar. Pero, si no recuerdo mal, la cosa no iba ni de cordones ni de zapatos…

El caso es que los tenía rotos y allí estaba Ken sentado en el banquito rascándose la pelambrera oscura y preguntándose dónde iba a conseguir unos cordones nuevos para mañana si las tiendas ya estaban cerradas. Y en esto llegó Takeshi, oportuno como siempre, a recoger algo que se le había olvidado en la taquilla (Takeshi es otro cerebrito, pero tiene la peor memoria del mundo y siempre está dejándose cosas en los sitios). El caso es que se encontró con Ken en ese dilema y, por suerte para Ken, recordó que tenía unos cordones de repuesto en su mochila. Mientras Ken cambiaba los rotos por los nuevos surgió la conversación:

-Dentro de tres semanas es el cumpleaños del capitán:-comentó Takeshi.

Por supuesto que no se le podía olvidar. Entre otras cosas porque todos los años, en enero, compra una agenda para el colegio y la primera cosa que marca y señala en ella es esa fecha en cuestión. Con rotulador amarillo fluorescente y luego la rodea dos o tres veces con un círculo en rotulador rojo. Eso se lo veo hacer con mis ojos todos los años. Ahora bien, por qué llena después la página de corazones rosa y le dibuja flechas con notas en rojo de "atención", "recuerda", "Hyuga-san, que no se te olvide", eso ya escapa a mi comprensión. Creo que el hecho de no tener hermanos mayores siempre le ha traumatizado un poco. Pero a veces me da la impresión de que lleva su idolatría de mi persona un poco demasiado lejos.

-Sí:-contestó Ken pensativo:-Este año podríamos hacerle algo especial.

-¿Cómo qué?:-repuso Takeshi al instante, dando un bote:-¿Una tarta? ¿Un regalo? ¿Un homenaje? ¿Un partido en su honor?

La verdad es que a todas las estrellas nos gusta en cierto modo ser el objeto de culto de otros seres inferiores, pero aún así… Como he dicho antes, esto de Takeshi empieza a ser un problema. Sí, tal vez deba hablar con Ken para que veamos la manera de amordazarlo dentro de un saco y obligarle a buscar ayuda profesional. Por su bien, por supuesto, ¿qué creíais?

-No, hombre:-dijo Ken, haciendo un gesto con la mano:-Algo mucho mejor: una fiesta sorpresa.

Ahí mi destino quedó sellado.

Lo que ellos no sabían, los infelices, era que yo todavía estaba en el vestuario, en concreto, en la ducha, ese día, y que me enteré de la conversación. ¿Qué? No me miréis así, ser la estrella del equipo conlleva que uno es el último en salir del campo de entrenamiento. No os vayáis a creer que tengo por costumbre escuchar conversaciones ajenas o algo así. ¡Uno tiene su dignidad!

El caso es que me enteré. En aquel momento, la verdad, me quedé sorprendido y no pude reaccionar. No sabía que yo fuera tan importante para mis compañeros como para organizarme algo por mi cumpleaños. Ese día pensé que con un poco de suerte se quedaría todo en una idea peregrina y nada más. Incluso estuve planeando algunas cosillas por mi cuenta aquella noche, como invitar a los amigos el día de mi cumple para ridiculizar a Ken y Takeshi con la absurda idea de la absurda fiesta. Casi tenía ya la frase preparada: "¿Sabéis lo que tenían pensado hacer Ken y Takeshi? ¡Una fiesta sorpresa! ¡Como si fuéramos niñas! ¡El colmo de lo ridículo!" Seguro que pasados unos días ellos también lo verían ridículo y el día de mi cumple nos echaríamos todos unas risas en el salón recreativo, brindando con Coca-Cola en honor de las ideas descabelladas del mundo. La verdad, en mi vida imaginé que aquello saldría adelante.

Y menos en mis propias narices.

Al día siguiente de La Idea, durante la sesión de calentamiento, me dí cuenta de que Wakashimazu se iba quedando atrás en la fila de muchachos que corríamos alrededor del campo hasta quedarse junto a Sorimachi, lo cual me pareció sospechoso porque Ken siempre va de los primeros y corre ágil como un gato, mientras Sorimachi va de los últimos y corre con cuidado para que no se le estropee el peinado. En cuanto me dí cuenta de la maniobra, le dí una voz:

-¡Wakashimazu! ¡No te retrases! ¡Regresa a tu puesto!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde porque al mismo tiempo escuché a Sorimachi exclamar:

-¿Una fiesta sorpresa? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

Y sólo pude pensar: "¡Oh, no!". Pero el entrenador, el señor Kitazume, ya estaba regañándome por darles órdenes a mis compañeros. Dice que me las doy de algo, pero a ver, un capitán está para eso, ¿no? Bueno, tuve que cerrar el pico y retener mis ganas de morderles en la cabeza al ocurrente de Ken y al imprudente de Sorimachi.

Por cierto, hablando del señor Kitazume, ¿quién me iba a decir que el sake se le iba a subir con tanta facilidad a la cabeza a ese hombre? Si lo llego a saber, no le propongo hacer las paces con Kozo.

Aunque puede que a lo mejor el sensei Kozo ya sea inmune al sake…

La última vez que he visto hoy a Kitazume estaba tirado en el césped del jardín, totalmente K.O., mientras el entrenador Kira Kozo, sentado a su lado, daba una disertación en el vacío acerca de los beneficios de una copa de sake diaria en la circulación sanguínea. Claro que a juzgar por la cantidad de copas diarias que ingiere el señor Kozo, su circulación tiene que ser la mejor del mundo, siempre que le oigo decir eso me imagino sus arterias anchas como circuitos de carreras. Tal vez Jun debería iniciarse en el arte del sake. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás, con entrenamiento suficiente, a lo mejor consigue mejorar su circulación hasta el punto de llegar a jugar noventa minutos seguidos de un partido una vez en su vida.

Pero ¿qué digo? Pobre Jun. Yo aquí metiéndome con él cuando todo el mundo sabe que el pobre está siempre enfermo, no porque lo esté de verdad, sino para no romperle el corazón a Yayoi y a su club de fans, que es toda la escuela de enfermería. Las destrozaría verle jugar en plena forma. Y a él le gusta tanto que le mimen… Pobre Jun. No me gustaría estar en su lugar. Para nada. Las chicas complican la vida.

Y si no que se lo digan a Matsuyama. Su chica le hace una cinta para el pelo todos los años desde la secundaria. Y tiene que ponérselas todas cada vez que juega un partido importante. En el último partido del Mundial parecía que llevaba un turbante. El míster le preguntó si se había dado un golpe en la cabeza…

¡Uy! ¡Rayos! ¡Se me ha escapado una carcajada! Me tapo la boca con fuerza con las dos manos y aguanto la respiración. ¿Me habrán oído?

Presto atención. Fuera sigue sin oírse nada. Suelto el aire poco a poco, aliviado. Tendré que tener cuidado. Pero con tanta tontería he perdido el hilo… ¿por dónde iba?

Ah, ya. El siguiente en enterarse fue Sorimachi. Y como no podía ser de otra forma, él se encargó de soplárselo a Tsubasa.

_(Continúa en el capítulo 3…)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Reguero de pólvora**

Aunque, claro, para que la noticia llegara a Tsubasa antes tenía que pasar por ese cara de simio, Ishizaki. Resulta que Sorimachi y su padre van a los baños públicos que regenta la madre de Ishizaki y Sorimachi aprovechó para pedirle el teléfono de Tsubasa al primate. No, esto no lo escuché en persona. Pero sí vi a Sorimachi al día siguiente en el patio del colegio hablando por su móvil con Tsubasa. ¿Qué cómo sé con quién hablaba? Porque con los gritos que daba Sorimachi, parecía que el enano cabezón de Tsubasa estuviera en Brasil.

En fin, el caso es que Sorimachi se lo dijo a Tsubasa, éste a Sanae y a Misaki, Misaki a Genzo y a Matsuyama, Sanae a Yayoi y a Yoshiko… cielos, me quedo sin sangre de pensar en lo que se dirían esas tres al enterarse… No, mejor no lo pienso… Genzo se lo dijo a Jun, Matsuyama se lo contó a los Tachibana y así la bola siguió rodando hasta que regresó al colegio Toho y tres días más tarde de oír la conversación de Sorimachi en el patio, me tropecé por el pasillo con unas chicas de su club de fans que venían comentando: "¿A que no sabes lo que le tienen preparado al Tigre por su cumpleaños? ¡Una fiesta sorpresa! ¿No es adorable?"

Adorable, no. Empezaba a ser terrible.

En ese momento y lugar me propuse hablar con Ken y como soy impulsivo y temperamental, pues no lo pensé y salí corriendo a buscarlo… Claro que en medio de mi irritación olvidé que Ken estaba asistiendo a su clase de música. Para cuando me fui a dar cuenta, ya lo tenía agarrado por la solapa de la sudadera y lo había estampado contra una pared. Por supuesto que no iba a pegarle. Ken es mi amigo, el mejor que he tenido nunca. Pero sí quería, digamos, darle un sustito y de paso enseñarle las garras y mostrarle mi descontento con la idea de la fiesta. Pero apenas abrí la boca para hablar:

-¡Eh! (sí, cuando estoy enfadado soy así de locuaz)

Intervino la profesora de música:

-Señor Hyuga, esta conducta es inaceptable.

Y tuve que soltar a Ken.

Se supone que ser profesora de música tiene que ser un trabajo aburrido, ¿verdad? Y por tanto, se supone que le pega a alguien enclenque, feo y aburrido a su vez. Pues no. La profesora de música del colegio Toho es una preciosa señorita de busto generoso, curvas de vértigo y piernas interminables que al parecer sabe kárate también porque cuando me dijo aquello ya me había hecho una llave y me encontraba tumbado en el suelo de la clase con una de las preciosas rodillas de la señorita aplastándome la espalda y la flauta de Ken atravesada en la garganta.

¡Dichosa flauta!

¡Dichoso Ken!

¡Dichosas las preciosas piernas de la profesora de música, que me iban a partir la espalda!

Una vez que la señorita se hubo cerciorado de que no me quedaban más ganas de interrumpir su clase, me soltó y me pidió una disculpa. Chicos, os aseguro que es imposible negarse a algo que os pida ese busto…es decir, esos ojos y esas pestañas. En el colmo de la vergüenza, murmuré un "lo siento" y salí corriendo de allí. ¡Maldito Ken! Ya me parecía a mí muy extraño su repentino interés por la música.

No volví a ver a Ken hasta la tarde, a la hora del entrenamiento. Para entonces, ya había oído todo tipo de comentarios en clase y por los pasillos:

"_¿Te has enterado? Dicen que Misugi ha encargado el pastel en un sitio muy caro"_

"_Y dicen que será tan grande que cabrá una persona dentro, con cinco pisos, de nata y fresa y chocolate"_

A ver, eso tiene que ser una combinación terrible en una sola tarta… Y si cabía una persona dentro, ¿a quién pensarían meter? Ay, ay, ay…

"_Y Tsubasa llevará los globos y el karaoke"_

¿Globos? ¿Karaoke?

"_Y Misaki ha alquilado un equipo de DJ. Uyyyy, ¡me muero por ver a Misaki haciendo de DJ!"_

"_Incluso han invitado al entrenador, ¿lo sabías?"_

"_A la señorita Matsumoto también, pero ha dicho que no puede ir… Entre nosotros, creo que tiene algo con el anterior entrenador de Hyuga, y como Kozo ahora vive en Okinawa…"_

"_Pues Kozo sí vendrá a la fiesta"_

"_Ya, pero la señorita Matsumoto está enfadada con él por haberse mudado tan lejos. Creo que se está haciendo la dura para ver si Kozo la busca"_

¡Argh! Chicos, os aseguro que podría haber pasado el resto de mi vida sin saber nada acerca de la vida privada del entrenador Kira. No es que el hombrecillo no me importe, todo lo contrario, para mi es un sensei. Pero la señorita Matsumoto…

Insisto: argh.

En resumen, los comentarios no tenían fin. Que si iba a ser en la mansión de Jun Misugi, que si Matsuyama había traído no sé cuántas botellas de licor de ese fuerte que acostumbran a beber en el norte para entrar en calor las frías noches del crudo invierno, que si Sanae and Co. habían preparado no sé cuánta comida, que si habría piscina, animadoras, fuegos artificiales, números de circo…

Imaginaos a qué niveles había ascendido mi furia para cuando por fin pude quedarme a solas con Ken después del entrenamiento de la tarde.

_(Continúa en el capítulo 4…)_


	4. Chapter 4

**La Fiera**

Cuando al fin pillé a Ken a solas a la salida del colegio, me encontré con que me enfrentaba a dos problemas:

Primero que no estábamos solos. Hay que recordar que Takeshi me sigue a todas partes con mirada de cordero degollado en esos enormes ojos de huevo que tiene. Y también hay que recordar que Takeshi es pequeño y… digamos, psicológicamente sensible. Si ocurría algún asesinato aquella noche, no quería que Sawada lo presenciara, sería lo que le faltaba para sus nervios, ya delicados de por sí. Tampoco sería muy honorable por mi parte, ¿verdad?

Segundo, que mi furia había alcanzado cotas no vistas nunca antes por ninguna persona o animal. En pocas palabras, tenía ganas de morderle en la cabeza a Ken. Y esto era un problema porque Ken es mi mejor amigo. No se va por ahí masticando la cabeza del mejor amigo de uno, ¿verdad?

Mmm. Dilema.

Durante unos instantes me quedé allí de pie junto a la verja del colegio mirando a mis dos amigos y ellos a su vez me miraban a mí. Me sentía algo alagado al ver que parecían nerviosos. Eso quería decir que mi persona todavía les infundía respeto, ¿no? Menos mal, eso me dio confianza. Con un poco de suerte, podría conseguir que se acabara la farsa sin que llegara la sangre al río.

De repente, tuve una idea.

-Takeshi, ¿has hecho los deberes de mates?:-pregunté.

Sawada dio un respingo.

-¡Ah! ¿Los de mañana?

Solté un gruñido.

-¿Cuáles van a ser? ¿Los del año que viene, torpe?

Takeshi enrojeció.

-Es verdad:-pensó un poco:-Sí, capitán, los tengo hechos, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque quería pedírtelos para compararlos con los míos. Tengo algunas dudas que…

-¡Por supuesto, capitán! ¡No faltaba más!

Takeshi se puso a rebuscar en su mochila. Yo ya sabía que se había dejado los deberes de mates en su taquilla del vestuario. Takeshi y su neurona. Y como lo sabía, en esta ocasión pensaba sacar provecho de la situación a mi modo para resolver El Dilema.

Takeshi rebuscaba y rebuscaba murmurando para sí mientras Ken me miraba con rostro inexpresivo y yo empezaba a perder la paciencia y a dar nerviosos golpecitos con las puntas de las botas al balón que me acompañaba a casa todas las noches.

-¿Los encuentras o qué?:-apremié.

-No, capitán. No sé dónde están:-los enormes ojos del pequeño se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Seguro que te los has dejado en tu taquilla otra vez:-comenté, fingiendo indiferencia:-Todos los días igual.

Las lágrimas de Takeshi pasaron de ser de pena a ser de ilusión cuando cayó en la cuenta:

-¡Es cierto! ¡Sí, me los he dejado en la taquilla, ahora me acuerdo!

-Y si te acuerdas, ¿a qué estás esperando para ir a por ellos? ¡No tengo toda la noche!:-exclamé, empezando a sentirme fuera de mí.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí, capitán!

Takeshi echó a correr y yo me permití soltar un leve suspiro de alivio. Bien, resuelta la primera parte del Dilema. Y al haberle rugido a Takeshi, había disminuido buena parte de mi enfado, por lo que también estaba resuelta la segunda parte. Perfecto. Ahora, ¡al ataque!

-Sabes que no me parece bien que hagas eso:-observó quedamente Ken en cuanto nos quedamos solos, su rostro serio medio oculto por su larga pelambrera oscura.

Me limité a encogerme de hombros. Ken siempre me está regañando porque cree que copio los deberes de Takeshi. Y eso es absolutamente injusto porque es falso. A ver, es verdad que odio las malditas mates, se me dan fatal, y las mates me odian a mí, por lo que el sentimiento es mutuo. Pero eso no significa que no me enfrente a ellas. ¡Claro que hago mis deberes yo solo! Si no lo hiciera, sería un cobarde. Paso horas y horas en plena noche quebrándome la cabeza con las dichosas cuentas y los asquerosos problemas. A Takeshi en cambio se le dan muy bien, y le pido los deberes para compararlos con los míos y comprobar que los tengo perfectos antes de entregarlos. No puedo arriesgarme a suspender ninguna asignatura, perdería mi beca. Pero eso Ken no puede entenderlo.

-Kojiro, es más pequeño que tú y te aprovechas de él. Eso no está bien. Además, alguna vez tendrás que echarle valor a las mates…:-insistió Ken, su mirada ahora algo preocupada bajo la visera de su gorra.

Sintiéndome cada vez más molesto, empecé a darle furiosas pataditas al balón.

-¿Cómo te permites ser tú quien me dé lecciones de amistad sobre lo que está bien y lo que no?:-murmuré, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del chándal para no saltarle al cuello.

Ken pareció extrañado:

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Ah, ¿ahora te haces el nuevo?

-Koji, no sé de qué estás hablando.

-Estáis siendo unos traidores, todos vosotros. ¡Y ante mis propias narices!

-No tengo ni idea de qué va esto, capitán. Tal vez si te dignaras a hablar te entendería. Otra vez me estás atacando sin venir a cuento, igual que en mi clase de música.

-Por favor, no me hables de tu clase de música.

-Mejor no. He pasado la vergüenza más grande de mi vida. Mi mejor amigo saltándome al cuello sin venir a cuento…

-¿Sin venir a cuento? ¡Eres un traidor y lo sabes!

-¿Que soy un traidor? ¿Y qué eres tú, fiera?

-¡No me llames fiera!

Me dolió. Me dolió como una puñalada. Ken es mi mejor amigo, el único en el mundo a quien le muestro mi verdadero yo, el que se oculta bajo la piel del Tigre, la parte vulnerable de mi que nadie conoce. Me dolió que utilizara esa confianza para hacer daño y me atacara con la única palabra que sabe que me duele. Si cualquier otro me llama fiera lo tomo como un cumplido. Si lo hace Ken… A él no se lo dejo pasar. Porque es el único que sabe que no lo soy.

El dolor era tan intenso que por hacer algo, por echarlo fuera de algún modo, le propiné una patada al balón con todas mis fuerzas y lo arrojé contra uno de los árboles de los jardines del colegio. El arbolillo se rompió y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo y el balón reventó, pero no me hizo sentir mucho mejor. No podía seguir mirando la cara de Ken. Sin más, sin pensar, eché a correr.

-¡Ah! ¡No, no, Koji-kun!:-gritó Ken a mi espalda. En dos saltos estaba a mi lado, agarrándome por la sudadera.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? ¿Crees que puedes llamarme traidor y marcharte tan tranquilo?

-¡Me has llamado fiera! ¡Creía que eras mi amigo!:-exclamé, deshaciéndome de él con rabia.

-No. ¡Yo creía que tú eras mi amigo!:-gritó Ken:-¿Por qué me has llamado traidor? ¿Eh? ¿No te parece que merezco que me lo expliques?

Apreté los puños con fuerza para responder algo subido de tono pero la mirada de Ken me retuvo. Parecía… herido.

Mi cabeza no es mi fuerte, lo sé, funciono por instinto. Y en aquella ocasión mis instintos me estaban gritando que estaba siendo injusto con mi amigo, que en verdad, merecía algo más que un grito o un empujón. La expresión de Ken, seria y herida, se me clavaba en el alma.

Volví la vista hacia el otro lado de la calle al confesar en un murmullo:

-Sé lo de la fiesta sorpresa.

La única respuesta que hubo a mi espalda fue un suave "oh" sorprendido y desencantado.

Y luego un silencio. Denso, pesado.

¿Qué estaría pensando Ken?

Me moría de curiosidad, pero por mi alma que no era capaz de volver la vista para mirarle. No por orgullo o por enfado, sino porque empezaba a notar un cosquilleo en los párpados y un emocionado nudo en la garganta y… Soy el Tigre, ¿vale? No un tontorrón sentimental.

Por suerte fue Ken quien hizo algo. Noté el tacto cálido de su mano en mi hombro, un apretón respetuoso y sincero, y un susurro:

-Lo siento, Koji-kun. Se suponía que era un secreto.

La voz de Ken sonaba queda y amable otra vez. Y yo sentí que volvía a arderme la sangre.

-¿Un secreto? ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir una cosa así?:-le acusé, apartándome de él de un empujón. Ya podía ver su cara. No me sorprendió al ver que se sonreía levemente, con esa expresión que pone como si dijera sin palabras: "te conozco y sé lo que piensas". Apreté los puños con rabia. No, Ken. No me conocías tan bien como creías.

-Capitán, es normal que los amigos quieran darle sorpresas agradables a alguien especial. Comprendo que nunca antes has tenido amigos y…

-¡Deja de hablar de mí! ¡El problema no soy yo! Es… ¡tu estúpida idea!

-¿Estúpida?:-Ken frunció el ceño, extrañado:-¿Por qué es estúpida, Koji-kun?

-¡Una fiesta, Ken, por favor! ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Ponernos falditas? ¡Soy el Tigre del Toho y tu maravillosa idea me ha convertido en el hazmerreír del colegio y de medio Japón!

Ken me miró muy serio un instante antes de susurrar:

-Creí que no eras una fiera.

¡Vaya! Otra vez sentí el cosquilleo en los párpados, maldita sea. Volví la vista al suelo para que mi amigo no se diera cuenta y tuve que carraspear antes de asentir:

-No lo soy.

-Creía que al verdadero Kojiro Hyuga le haría ilusión ver que tiene amigos que le respetan y le aprecian.

Se me escapó un gesto altivo con la cabeza:

-Una fiesta sorpresa no entra en mi idea de "respeto", Kennie-san.

Hubo otro denso silencio. En mi cabeza bailaba la frase de Ken: "amigos que te respetan y te aprecian". ¡Maldita sea! Ken tenía razón. He pasado mi vida solo porque no me quedaba otra, dándomelas de autosuficiente y de solitario. Y en ese momento me dí cuenta de que Ken se había estado tomando todas aquellas molestias por mí. Él y todos los demás. Me dí cuenta de que tenía amigos y que se preocupaban por mí y me apreciaban, aunque no me conocieran de verdad. No puedo contaros la bola de emoción que se me agolpó en la garganta. Se me escapó un sollozo ahogado y me llevé las manos a la cara para no llorar. No aquí. No delante de Ken. No delante de nadie.

De pronto, la rendición de Ken me tomó totalmente por sorpresa:

-Está bien entonces:-dijo suavemente:-No tenía ni idea de que te fuera a molestar tanto. Si así lo quieres, anularé los preparativos de la fiesta. ¿Te sientes mejor así?

Levanté la cabeza, sorprendido. Ken me miraba tranquilamente con un reflejo de ternura en sus ojos negros. Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza. Pero él comprendió y asintió a su vez. Me dio una palmadita en el hombro:

-No hablemos más de ello. ¿Necesitas un pañuelo?

-No:-me restregué los ojos con una mano:-Estoy bien.

-Me alegro:-Ken volvió la vista hacia la verja del colegio:-Por ahí viene Takeshi.

¡Oh, rayos! El pequeño incordio otra vez.

-¡Hyuga-san!:-un grito ilusionado y sonido de carreras y ya tenía a Takeshi ante mí, con una amplia sonrisa y los deberes en una mano:-¡Ya estoy! ¡Perdón por el retraso!

No sé por qué me entró tanta congoja cuando volví a ver los ojitos del pequeño prendidos de mí como si yo fuera una especie de dios en la Tierra. Sólo sé que tuve que carraspear otra vez y que no pude evitar alborotarle el pelo con una mano al contestar.

-Gracias.

-De nada, capitán:-contestó inocentemente Takeshi. Aunque frunció levemente el ceño al mirar a Ken:-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada. Ahora hablaremos tú y yo:-contestó Ken:-Es tarde, vámonos ya. Hasta mañana, Koji-kun.

-Sí, hasta mañana, capitán.

-Hasta mañana, chicos:-contesté a media voz.

La vocecilla alegre y jovial de Takeshi y la serena y madura de Ken se perdieron calle abajo comentando las pequeñas incidencias del día y yo regresé a casa triste y pensativo. No sabía por qué sentía que había sido injusto con Ken y los chicos. Injusto y egoísta. Me daba pena que tuvieran que anular algo en lo que habían puesto tanta ilusión. Cierto que para mí la sola idea de la fiesta era algo vergonzoso, pero… ¿qué significaba un instante de vergüenza a cambio de la alegría, la ilusión y el cariño de tanta gente?

En todo caso, ya no tenía remedio. La fiesta se había anulado. Fin de la historia.

Claro que Ken sabe ser muy persistente. Eso no lo sabía yo bien…

_(Continúa en el capítulo 5…)_


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Rumores**

Ni que decir tiene que desde el día siguiente todos en el colegio me hacían un cerco por donde quiera que pasara. Empecé a escuchar nuevos comentarios por los pasillos:

"_¿Habéis oído que Hyuga se ha enterado de lo de la fiesta?"_

"_¿Quién se lo habrá dicho?"_

"_Dicen que no está nada contento. Amenazó al pobre Ken con una vara de kendo para obligarle a suspender los preparativos"_

Esto último me pareció ridículo. Porque: a) yo no tengo ninguna vara de kendo (que por cierto, no es una vara sino una espada, hablemos con propiedad); por el hecho de que mi antiguo entrenador la usara ya todo el mundo asume que yo también voy dándole bastonazos a la gente en las espaldas para imponer mi voluntad, lo cual es absurdo además de incierto y b) después de la discusión, que yo recuerde, el que se fue a su casa con un nudo en la garganta y un peso en el corazón fui yo, Ken se marchó tan campante. La gente, chicos. Ya se sabe que unos crían la fama…

Suspiro.

En todo caso, el tipo de comentarios que más me dolió fue que empezaran a llamarme "bruto", "insensible", "cafre", y sobre todo, "ingrato". A ver, puedo ser bruto, a veces lo soy, lo reconozco, ¿vale? Pero no soy un ingrato y fin de la cuestión. Me sentía tan herido y tan dolido que pasé una semana entera a mi bola sin ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie, esperando a que pasaran los rumores y se olvidara el asunto de una vez.

El día diecisiete de agosto se acercaba peligrosamente. Faltaban sólo unos días. Takeshi empezó a ponerse pegajoso, como todos los años, dando saltos a mi alrededor y preguntándome qué quería que me regalara este año. Por mi parte, empecé a ponerme alerta, mirando a los compañeros con desconfianza y espiando por si había cualquier signo sospechoso.

Pero no hubo ninguno. Durante unos días pude respirar en paz.

Hasta que una tarde…

Me había retrasado un poco después del entrenamiento porque el míster me había llamado a su despacho para darme otra disertación de las suyas acerca del juego en equipo y bla-bla-bla. El caso es que salí algo más tarde y cual no fue mi sorpresa cuando al llegar a la esquina de la calle escuché:

-¿No es peligroso quedar aquí? ¿Y si pasa Hyuga?

¿Cómo? ¿No era esa la voz del simio? Ya sabéis, Ryo Ishizaki.

-No. Ya se ha marchado:-contestó Sorimachi, tranquilizador. Sin duda, creía que me había ido con los demás.

Aguanté la respiración y me acerqué de puntillas a la esquina para oír mejor. No, no me entendáis mal. No estaba escuchando a escondidas. Estaba… al acecho, eso. Aquí algo olía (apestaba) a complot.

-Bueno, ¿qué noticias hay?:-esa voz… ¡era Makoto Soda!

¡Diablos! ¿Cuánta gente había implicada en esto?

-Yo ya tengo las golosinas. He comprado diez kilos de gomitas, diez de esponjitas, cinco de chicles de cada sabor…

-Bien, bien, Ryo:-intervino Sorimachi:-¡Qué cantidad de cosas! Me están dando náuseas.

Yo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-A Tsubasa le encantan las gomitas:-se defendió Ishizaki.

No pude retener un gesto de desdén. Tsubasa. Ya. Ese criajo cabezón. ¿Cómo no le iban a gustar las gomitas si su edad mental es la de un bebé? Traté de retener la risa ante mi propia ocurrencia.

-Misaki dice que ya ha comprado su regalo, quiere saber si lo lleva ya a la mansión o lo lleva ese mismo día:-dijo Soda.

-No:-repuso Sorimachi:-Ken se está encargando de recoger los regalos en su casa. Él los llevará a la mansión el mismo día muy temprano antes de que llegue nadie. Ah, Soda, ¿compraste las piñatas?

-Sí, tres:-me pareció captar una amplia sonrisa en la voz del engreído Soda:-Llenas de cosas ricas.

-Estupendo:-dijo Sorimachi:-Vamos a reventar de tanto comer.

-Dicen que Hyuga come mucho:-dijo Ishizaki. Hice otra mueca, pero ahora de ofensa. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Quién ha dicho eso? ¡Todo falso! Si comiera mucho ¿cómo creéis que iba a poder mantener un cuerpazo como el mío? ¿Sólo con entrenamiento? ¡Ja! ¡Ni en sueños! El simio añadió:-¿Creéis que habrá bastante comida?

-Seguro:-dijo Sorimachi:-Las chicas se encargan de eso.

¿Chicas? ¡Argh! ¿Qué chicas?

Sentí que se me empezaban a poner los pelos de punta.

Seguramente serían sólo Sanae, Yayoi and Co., ¿verdad?... ¿Verdad?

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Tenéis ya comprado vuestro regalo?:-preguntó ansiosamente Soda.

-No:-dijo Ryo.

-Yo tampoco:-dijo Sorimachi:-Llevo días rogándole a Takeshi que me dé alguna idea pero es duro de pelar. Quiere sorprender a Hyuga.

Soda soltó una risita.

-Eso queremos todos.

-¿Qué os parece si quedamos el sábado en el centro y vamos los tres a comprarle algo?:-dijo Ishizaki.

-¡De acuerdo!:-contestaron los otros dos al unísono.

Bueno, esto era increíble. Sorimachi, Ishizaki y Soda aliándose para ir a comprarme un regalo. Inaudito, en una palabra.

El resto de la conversación no pude oírlo porque ya se alejaban calle abajo.

Pero imaginaos lo intrigado que me quedé. De modo que esos traidores habían seguido adelante con el plan…

Ahora bien, el día que llegué a mi casa después del colegio y me encontré a Ken sentado en mi salón tomando té con mi madre y diciéndole "usted no se preocupe por nada, ni comida, ni bebida… Sólo vaya con los pequeños a la mansión…" Ese día, digo, fue cuando empecé a contemplar la posibilidad de emigrar al extranjero por unos días. Okinawa sería también una buena opción… por lo menos está lejos. Pero en seguida la descarté en cuanto recordé que en Okinawa vive una criatura llamada Akamine que tiene la desagradable costumbre de babear por mí y la verdad, lo último que yo querría sería pasar el día de mi cumpleaños con esa cosa enganchada a mi brazo. ¡Puagh! Me dan escalofríos con sólo pensarlo. No, Okinawa no era una opción, prefería mil veces la fiesta. Y no tenía dinero para irme al extranjero. De modo que acepté mi destino con resignación y gracia, como honorable guerrero samurai, y decidí enfrentarme a la batalla con sonrisa altiva y cabeza alta. Aunque lo primero es un decir y lo segundo… Cuando amaneció el día diecisiete, la verdad, no estaba yo de humor para cabeza alta, sabiendo como sabía lo que me esperaba.

Pero nunca me podía imaginar que podía ser peor que el peor de mis temores.

_(Continúa en el capítulo 6…)_


	6. Chapter 6

**6. El Día "T"**

Lo habían llamado el Día del Tigre como nombre en clave o algo así, aunque a mí personalmente me pareció patético porque si lo que pretendían era que yo no sospechara, con el nombre sólo ya se iba al traste todo el plan. Pero bueno, soñar es gratis, de modo que les dejé soñar. Me consolaba pensando que al menos estaba prevenido, por lo que al final les iba a salir el tiro por la culata, jejeje.

Amaneció el Día T y nada más abrir los ojos, como todos los diecisiete de agosto, ya tenía sobre mi cama a mi pequeña horda deseándome felicidades y dándome abrazos y regalos. Hasta aquí, todo normal. Mamá había preparado un desayuno especial, aunque me regañó cuando quise repetir tortitas y me dijo que no podía comer tanto.

Hmff. La comida… Otra vez…

A media mañana empezó lo extraño cuando a mamá le entró un curioso afán por meter a los niños en la bañera y vestirlos con sus mejores galas. Cuando pregunté qué ocurría, me dijo desde la puerta: "nos vamos a visitar a tía Saori que está enferma, ¡adiós!" Y sin más, cerró la portezuela del taxi que había convenientemente aparcado en la puerta de casa y se marcharon. Los cuatro.

La casa se queda vacía cuando se van los cuatro.

Se queda uno sordo y tonto de golpe.

Uf, ahora parece mentira que todo eso haya ocurrido solamente hace unas horas.

Sólo por confirmar, llamé a tía Saori, pero únicamente pude hablar con el contestador que anunciaba, con la voz cascada de mi anciana tía, que estaba de vacaciones en Suiza.

Eso está en Europa, ¿verdad?

Sospechoso.

Llamé luego a Ken, haciéndome el loco, para preguntarle si tenía planes para esta tarde.

-No:-me dijo:-Pero si estás libre podríamos ir a casa de Sorimachi a ver el partido de la Juve, ¿no es tu equipo favorito?

Lo es. Y Sorimachi tiene canal satélite. De modo que dije que sí.

Me pareció curioso que quisiera quedar para ver un partido. ¿No sería una excusa para llevarme engañado a la famosa fiesta?

Muy sospechoso.

Agudicé mis sentidos felinos y desde que vino Ken a recogerme hasta que llegamos a casa de Sorimachi estuve olfateando el ambiente, tratando de anticiparme a lo que se preparaba.

Pero lo del partido no fue ninguna tapadera. Fuimos en verdad a casa de Sorimachi y vimos los tres el partido de la Juve en su salón. Takeshi me llamó justo en medio de una jugada de infarto para desearme feliz cumpleaños y excusarse porque hoy no podría darme su regalo porque aún no se lo habían traído.

En aquel momento no pensé en ello. Casi no le escuché, en verdad, ocupado en agitar las dos manos por encima de mi cabeza (móvil incluido) gritando "¡Penaltyyyyy!" a la calvorota del árbitro, como si el hombre me fuera a escuchar desde aquí.

El fútbol le puede a uno, qué le vamos a hacer.

Después del partido Sorimachi propuso salir a tomar algo al centro comercial. Dije que sí, aliviado porque no venía Takeshi, todo hay que decirlo, pero sobre todo aliviado porque según lo que yo había escuchado, esta panda de locos habían organizado la fiesta en la mansión de Misugi. Y eso cae en la otra punta de la ciudad. Así que genial.

Por el camino fui husmeando el aire por si veía a los otros dos nerviosos o preocupados, pero por el contrario, Ken parecía la calma y la amabilidad personificadas y Sorimachi era el mismo de siempre: mirándose en los espejos de los coches, en las lunas de los escaparates, en los suelos pulidos de las entradas de las casas… La gente cree que Sorimachi es muy presumido. Yo creo que su afán por su imagen alcanza una nueva dimensión. ¡Ah! Y sospecho que se le está empezando a caer el pelo. No por nada, sino porque su taquilla parece el stand de productos capilares de un supermercado y tiene catorce cepillos y peines distintos, si podéis creerlo. A lo mejor le viene la obsesión porque su padre tiene la cabeza lisa como una pista de aterrizaje… Pobre Sorimachi.

De camino hacia el centro, Sorimachi dijo que si no nos importaba pasarnos por la casa de Wakabayashi, que tenía que pedirle que le devolviera un videojuego. Aquí me empezó a oler mal. No sabía que Wakabayashi y Sorimachi fueran tan íntimos como para prestarse videojuegos. De hecho, no lo son. Pero accedí a ir porque… Bueno, no era la mansión de Misugi, que era donde yo creía que habían organizado la fiesta, ¿verdad? Era Wakabayashi. Y yo no veía ni de lejos probable que ese niño pijo ofreciera su casa para celebrar _mi_ fiesta de cumpleaños.

Gran error, chico. Aún no conozco a Genzo Wakabayashi.

O… bueno, después del ratito tan agradable que estoy pasando en la compañía de estos peluches, creo que empiezo a conocerlo. Muy tierno, el niño pijo. Oh, sí.

Suspiro.

El caso es que Genzo nos recibió todo sonrisas y nos hizo pasar al salón. Luego desapareció, supuestamente, para ir a buscar el videojuego, dejándonos a los tres solos.

Y de repente, ¡se fue la luz!

Nos quedamos totalmente a oscuras.

O, mejor dicho, me quedé, porque en cuanto se fue la luz los otros dos se levantaron sin decir palabra y se esfumaron y no sirvió de nada que les llamara y maldijera.

Me sentí atrapado. Esto ya no tenía remedio. Era el fin.

¿Y qué hace una fiera cuando se siente atrapada?

Revolverse, sí, muy bien.

Ese fue mi primer instinto: empezar a romper cosas hasta que viniera alguien y luego empezar a reventar cabezas. Pero en esto se me ocurrió que podría aprovechar que estaba solo para escapar.

Tanteando, traté de encontrar la puerta, pero sólo salí a otra habitación oscura, y otra más, y un pasillo… ¡malditas mansiones enormes y malditos pijos millonarios! Tropecé tres veces, rompí un jarrón, me dí con la cabeza contra el marco de una puerta… Empecé a ver claridad a lo lejos y me acerqué como el que ve a Dios…

Para encontrarme con que el pasillo conducía al jardín trasero y que estaban todos allí. ¡Todos, maldita sea!

Había farolillos, luces de colores, mesas llenas a rebosar de comida, un estrado con enormes altavoces, una piscina, tres piñatas ridículamente enormes, y una gran pancarta en la que se leía: "Feliz cumpleaños, Kojiro".

Deseé que me tragara la tierra.

Pero el suelo no se abrió bajo mis pies, por lo que tuve que aguantar allí, mortificado, que toda aquella multitud gritara un "¡Sorpresa!" y me tiraran confetti entre un estallido de risas y bromas.

Cielos, estaban todos. Incluidos mamá y los hermanos, incluido todo el equipo del Meiwa y el Toho, medio Nankatsu, mi antiguo jefe del puesto de prensa, los compañeros de trabajo, el jefe del puesto de Oden, el entrenador, Kira Kozo, las novias y enamoradas de los chicos, el club de fans de Jun y el de Sorimachi… Incluso hay gente con quienes no he cruzado dos palabras en mi vida.

A ver, ¿quién ha invitado a Nitta?

¿Los Castores Tachibana?

A la tal Yoshiko la disculpo por ser la novia de Matsuyama pero ¿quién es la tía de las lentes que la acompaña a todas partes?

¿Cuántas novias tiene Matsuyama?

Inquietante.

Bueno, ya me acerco al final de mi relato, tranquilos.

Por un primer momento, estaba tan sorprendido que no pude reaccionar. Aquella multitud rompió en un frenesí de risas y canciones de "feliz cumpleaños". Alguien me arrastró al centro del césped, donde había un pastel gigante de cinco pisos de nata y chocolate y fresa, pero cuando intenté probarlo, me arrancaron de allí y me dijeron que primero había que comer. Sanae y las chicas comenzaron un desfile ofreciendo platos de comida casera a todo el mundo. Confieso que estaba muy buena. La comida que ofrecieron las chicas del club de fans de Sorimachi, en cambio, no recuerdo si estaba buena o no porque apenas me fijé en lo que comía. A ver, es imposible concentrarse en lo que se come cuando las chicas que te lo ofrecen vienen todas en bikini. El atuendo de las chicas del club de fans provocó la ofensa de Sanae, Yayoi y Yoshiko y empezó una verdadera competición a ver quién hacía engullir más comida, que acabó en batalla campal, con las chicas de uno y otro bando arrojándose comida unas a otras.

¡Y después dicen que los chicos somos agresivos!

En lo más cruento de la contienda, los Castores Demoníacos… perdón, los Tachibana, encontraron el karaoke y empezaron a competir con Misaki, a ver qué sonaba más fuerte, si la música que éste pinchaba o los berridos de ellos y sus canciones Disney.

Ni que decir tiene que perdió Taro Misaki.

Suerte que Soda lo sacó a rastras de la cabina de DJ.

Mientras esto ocurría, Tsubasa, que había tomado ya dos cervezas, caía de rodillas ante una estatua de una diosa desnuda de las que hay en el jardín, jurándole amor eterno. Este hecho habría sido inofensivo en sí mismo si no fuera porque Sanae le vio y le arrojó una silla a la cabeza. Tsubasa cayó al césped K.O. y Sanae se fue llorando a la mesa de los helados y empezó a engullir uno tras otro sin parar. ¡Y después dicen que yo como mucho!

Entretanto, Genzo había vendado los ojos de Ryo y le guiaba mientras el primate trataba de atizarle a las piñatas con un bate de béisbol, destruyendo medio decorado en el proceso, pero a Genzo no parecía importarle, porque reía hasta saltársele las lágrimas. Por su parte, Ken y Matsuyama jugaban a los dardos en un rincón, con una foto de Tsubasa como blanco, lo que acarreó las iras de la sensible Sanae y acabaron cada uno con una tarrina de helado por gorro. El más sensato fue Jun Misugi, que se metió en la piscina con Misaki con la excusa de que tenía que aliviarle el dolor de cabeza que le habían provocado los Tachibana y todas las chicas en bikini les siguieron. No volví a ver a Jun, pero Misaki consiguió escapar, despeinado, con la cara colorada y grandes ojos de espanto, y entró en la casa a secarse.

Él fue quien me dio la inspiración. En medio del caos, le pregunté a Sorimachi, que se entretenía en pinchar los globos de colores uno a uno:

-¿Hay Coca- Cola?

Sorimachi soltó una exclamación horrorizada:

-¡Cielos, creo que no! ¡Nos hemos olvidado de la Coca-Cola!

Como era de esperar, intervino Genzo con un despreocupado:

-En la cocina hay.

Y yo salí corriendo hasta aquí.

Aunque…

Oh, oh.

Llevo aquí demasiado tiempo, se han dado cuenta. Oigo pasos…

_(Continúa en el capítulo 7…)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Un tigre en mi jardín**

Oh, oh…

Sí, alguien se acerca. Vienen caminando deprisa por el pasillo, entre murmullos y risitas mal disimuladas. Espero que a Genzo no se le haya ocurrido traerse a una chica a su habitación justo ahora. Si es él, se va a enterar. Abriré el armario de par en par para que la chica vea sus… encantos.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y se cierra. Se oye un golpe sordo. Y luego un sonido húmedo… Muy húmedo… Y gemidos y risitas, ¡oh, no!

Levanto los ojos al techo con hastío, ¿cómo se me ocurrió meterme en la habitación de Genzo?

Ya voy decidido a abrir la puerta cuando me quedo congelado en mitad del movimiento al oír una voz de mujer:

-Ha sido demasiado tiempo, demasiadas semanas sin ti:-parece como si le costara respirar y habla entrecortada y apresurada, pero conozco muy bien esa voz:-No vuelvas a hacerme esto. Sabes que te quiero, que eres mi vida entera, mi amor.

-Y yo también te quiero, mi palomita:-contesta otra voz, áspera y gruñona. Aunque no necesitaba oírla para saber quién era la otra persona. El olor del sake le delata a kilómetros.

Cielos, voy a vomitar.

-Eres tan fuerte, tan maravilloso…:-continúa ella entre gemidos y suspiros:-Oh, por favor, te necesito ahora, no puedo esperar más.

-Yo tampoco. Estoy ardiendo en deseos.

Insisto: Voy. A. Vomitar.

Lo haré de verdad si los tortolitos no se marchan ahora mismo. Inmediatamente.

Mis pensamientos forman un torbellino en mi cabeza…

Pero si la señorita Matsumoto no había venido…

¡Ah! Espera… Ya me parecía a mí que conocía a una de las chicas en bikini…

¡Agh!

¡Qué asco, qué asco, qué asco!

Quiero irme, desaparecer, que me trague la tierra o me engullan los peluches. ¡Sensei Kira, por favor! ¡En el nombre de todo lo sagrado! ¡Es mi fiesta de cumpleaños, tenga piedad!

No, no la tiene.

Oigo el crujido de los muelles del colchón de la cama de Genzo cuando caen sobre ella entre chillidos de risa. Me muerdo los nudillos para retener la náusea, rogando para que ocurra algo, se nos caiga el techo encima, se rompan los cristales con las voces de los Tachibana, aparezca Genzo de verdad con un harén si quiere… ¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero que se vayan estos dos gorrinos de aquí!

-Me parece que eso de tigre se te podría aplicar a ti también, querido.

-Hay muchas formas de ser un tigre, ¿verdad?

Más risitas. A mí me va a dar algo. Casi sin darme cuenta, he tapado con ambas manos las orejitas del peluche en forma de gatito a rayas que hay frente a mí. Pobrecito, no puede escuchar esto. Me he encariñado con él, sí, sé que no es más que un peluche, pero mira esos ojitos y esas orejitas peludas... Si casi le falta hablar. Y esos dos gorrinos haciendo esas cosas a dos pasos de una cosita tan inocente…Cierro los ojos con fuerza, como si así pudiera alejar la Realidad, impedir que ocurra…

Y de pronto… ¡salvación!

-¿Qué es ese ruido?:-pregunta ella.

-No lo sé:-contesta él.

Yo tampoco, pero parece…

Bueno, si no fuera porque es increíble, diría que es…

¡Un helicóptero!

Entra un fogonazo de luz por las rendijas de la puerta del armario. La señorita Matsumoto grita, se oye movimiento en la habitación, ruido de tropezones y carreras y luego sólo el sonido del improbable pero real helicóptero en medio del silencio.

Como en un sueño, abro la puerta del armario. La habitación está vacía. Ante mí está la ventana abierta y al otro lado puedo ver un helicóptero negro y puedo oír la voz de Takeshi por un megáfono.

-¡Hyuga-san! ¿Dónde estás?

¿Qué demonios…?

No doy más que un salto escaleras abajo hacia el jardín. La voz de Takeshi continúa:

-¡Hyuga-san, te traigo tu regalo! Me ha costado un poco, pero he conseguido que los del circo nos lo prestasen unos minutos. ¿A que es precioso? ¿Dónde estás, Hyuga-san?

Antes de llegar al jardín oigo chillidos de terror, carreras y voces. La gente pasa por mi lado huyendo a la desesperada. Cada vez más alarmado, me abro paso a empujones hasta la parte trasera de la casa…

Y al fin entiendo por qué la gente huía.

Como en respuesta a mi pensamiento se oye un rugido poderoso y muy real. Tremendamente real.

¡Oh, Dios mío!

El helicóptero ha dejado una jaula en el césped. Takeshi está de pie sobre ella con aire triunfante y la puerta de la jaula está abierta…

Y hay un tigre formidable justo en medio del jardín.

¡Un tigre! ¡Un tigre de verdad!

Estoy paralizado por el espanto, temblando de pies a cabeza por el horror. Maldita sea, Takeshi, ¿qué has hecho?

El tigre da un salto, elegante y fluido, y se posa sobre el estrado, mirando alrededor con aire desafiante. Sacude la cola con fuerza en el aire. Está irritado, está molesto. Tal vez por el viaje, a los tigres no les gustan las jaulas, ni las alturas, ni que los suelten de improviso en un lugar lleno de gente. Les crea inseguridad. Y eso les vuelve más agresivos.

Por cierto que gracias a Dios estoy solo. La multitud ha desaparecido como por encanto. Oigo a mamá llamarme desde el interior de la casa pero no puedo moverme, estoy petrificado mirando a la aparición.

-¡Hyuga-san!:-grita Takeshi, feliz:-¿A que es precioso? ¿Te gusta? ¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?

El tigre ruge amenazadoramente en su dirección, pero el pequeño no parece intimidado.

-Me han dicho que acaba de comer, así que no nos hará daño. Puedes acercarte, capitán, no pasa nada. ¿Me acerco yo primero?

¿No nos hará daño? No lo haría si estuviera en su jaula. En libertad, un tigre asustado es más letal que uno hambriento.

-Takeshi…:-balbuceo.

-¿Qué está haciendo?:-la voz de Ken, aterrada, a mi espalda.

-Mira, capitán, lo haré poco a poco, verás qué fácil:-insiste Takeshi.

El tigre da un par de vueltas arriba y abajo, sacudiendo la cola, y ruge otra vez. Tiene los bigotes erizados. Está furioso. Takeshi pugna por bajar de lo alto de la jaula. El tigre le observa. Y yo miro la escena sin poder moverme, paralizado por el horror.

-¿Qué hace ese loco?:-la voz de Genzo por encima de mi hombro.

Takeshi ya casi ha conseguido llegar abajo. El tigre flexiona sus cuartos traseros, va a saltar…

-¡Takeshi, no te muevas!

¿Ese grito lo he dado yo? ¡Dios mío!

Takeshi, como era de esperar, obedece. Cuando yo ordeno, Takeshi siempre obedece.

Y el tigre se vuelve hacia mí, clavando sus ojos amarillos en los míos.

A mis espaldas, oigo a Genzo tomar aire entre dientes, siento la mano de Ken aferrarse a mi camiseta. El tigre se acerca lentamente por el estrado, sus pasos elegantes, felinos, disfrutando la sensación de miedo y de poder, con las fauces abiertas, mostrando los colmillos como si sonriera con una expresión de triunfo.

Es un animal magnífico.

Debe ser un macho, es enorme, fuerte y robusto. Bajo el precioso pelaje a rayas, se pueden ver sus poderosos músculos contraerse cuando camina, con la cabeza recta, los ojos fijos en mí. Sus garras brillan cuando llega al borde del estrado y se apoya en él para saltar.

Cielos, es precioso.

Fascinante.

Terrible.

Hermoso y letal a la vez, poderoso y elegante.

Mis ojos encuentran una forma esférica que hay tirada en el césped a pocos pasos: un balón medicinal. No soy yo, es mi cuerpo el que se mueve por instinto. Un paso. Dos. Ken se aferra a mi camiseta con un aterrado susurro: "¡Capitán!", Genzo suelta una exclamación de horror: "¡Hyuga!", oigo un grito de mujer dentro de la casa… ¿mamá? No lo sé. No importa. Lo único que importa es no hacer un movimiento en falso ante la bestia.

Un paso más y estoy allí.

El tigre ruge alzando la poderosa cabeza, seguro de su triunfo, saboreando su poder.

Lentamente, inclino la pierna derecha hacia atrás para coger impulso. Tengo que concentrar toda mi energía. No voy a fallar. No puedo fallar. El tiro del tigre saldrá perfecto esta vez. No hay otra opción.

El tigre vuelve a flexionar sus cuartos traseros, va a saltar. Sus garras arañan el borde con un chirrido mientras se pone en posición…

El balón medicinal sale volando como un bólido directo a la gran cabeza.

La fiera cae inerte, sin un ruido.

Y yo me quedo aquí, temblando, inmóvil, incapaz de creerme lo que acabo de hacer.

-¡Hyuga-san! ¡Hyuga-san! ¿Qué has hecho?

La voz de Takeshi me devuelve al mundo. Ha debido venir corriendo porque está agarrado a mis brazos, en duda entre llorar y abrazarme.

Y yo lo siento por él pero toda la rabia del día de hoy, todo el miedo de hace un momento, todo el terror pueden más que yo y, con un movimiento brusco, lo sujeto por los hombros y lo zarandeo hecho un energúmeno:

-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así jamás! ¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca en tu vida! ¡Podría haber muerto gente! ¡Podrías haber muerto tú! ¿No tienes consciencia? ¿Cuándo vas a crecer, maldita sea? ¡No soy tu hermano mayor! ¿Te enteras? ¡No puedo cuidar siempre de ti! ¡No puedes hacer estas cosas! ¡Eres un crío estúpido, idiota, baboso…!

-Kojiro.

La voz de Ken, pero me da igual, no puedo pararme. Veo a Takeshi borroso entre mis lágrimas mientras le acuso sin piedad:

-¡Ese tigre iba a matarte! ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por hacerme un regalo? ¿Por ser más que nadie? ¡No es haciendo locuras como se gana el afecto de las personas! Además, ¡ya te queremos, pequeño incordio! Si ese tigre te hubiera atacado, yo… yo…

Me quedo sin palabras, tengo un nudo en la garganta. Y no quiero que Takeshi me vea llorar, por lo que le aprieto con fuerza contra mi pecho, temblando, acariciando sus pelos de punta como si de verdad hubiera regresado de entre los muertos. Y es que por un instante casi he podido verle muerto.

Y todo por mí.

Todo por nada.

Takeshi se queda muy quieto mientras toda mi furia se deshace en lágrimas. Lágrimas que caen sobre su pelo, sobre mis manos, sobre mi camiseta… Siento que alguien me pasa fraternalmente un brazo por los hombros. Sé que es Ken. Siento que alguien apoya la cabeza en mi brazo. Sé que es Sorimachi. Pero no puedo parar de llorar, de veras que no.

Al fin, es Ken quien hace algo. Con mucho cuidado, empieza a separarme las manos de la cabecita de Takeshi, murmurando:

-Bueno, capitán, ya pasó. Ha sido un tiro extraordinario. Todo está bien. Vamos, respira hondo. Calma, Koji, calma.

Me esfuerzo por hacer caso y respirar hondo. Abro los ojos. Lo primero que veo es la cara de Takeshi, con los ojos en forma de huevo arrasados en lágrimas.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Koji-kun.

Trato de sonreír, aunque me sale un gesto torcido y nervioso.

-Bueno:-suspiro:-Ya pasó, pequeño.

Alguien me da una palmada en la espalda. Es Genzo. Me sonríe ampliamente, pero también tiene los ojos muy brillantes.

-Un tiro perfecto, Hyuga:-susurra con respeto.

Asiento con la cabeza.

-¿No os parece irónico que quien ha noqueado al tigre ha sido Hyuga con su tiro del tigre?:-pregunta Ryo, asomándose cautelosamente a la puerta del jardín.

Se me escapa una risita. La verdad es que no.

Era un duelo entre dos fieras. Y he ganado yo.

Miro ahora al animal vencido. El enorme cuerpo peludo está inerte sobre el estrado. Tendremos que meterlo de nuevo en la jaula antes de que despierte. Como si me leyera el pensamiento, Matsuyama sube de un salto al estrado, le da un rodeo al animal, y exclama, tirando de una de sus patas:

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Ayudadme! ¡No estará mucho rato así!

_(Continúa en el epílogo…)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Epílogo**

¿Quién me iba a decir a mí a que a mi tigre le iba a gustar la tarta de nata y fresa y no sé qué más?

Ahí está, dentro de su jaula, relamiéndose como un gatito. Parece que este gran felino y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Sé que no debería llamarle "mi tigre", pero… Eh, ¿acaso no es mi regalo de cumpleaños? Después de todo, he sido yo quien lo ha noqueado y lo he puesto mansito, ¿verdad? Quizás debería ponerle un nombre…

Inútil, los del circo no tardarán en venir a por él.

Aún así…

-¿Qué te parece Koji-kun, amiguito?:-pregunto, alargando una mano dentro de la jaula para rascar la frente del animal. El tigre cierra los ojos y se deja hacer con un ronroneo sordo. Ahora está relajado, con las formidables zarpas en reposo, los bigotes llenos de nata. Me sonrío. Sí, parece un minino.

-¿Koji-kun?

Takeshi.

El tigre y yo levantamos la vista los dos a la vez. El animal parpadea con ojos somnolientos y yo me entretengo en rascarle detrás de las orejas. Me hace mucha gracia. Parece que el tigre ya ha adoptado mi nombre.

-¿Sí, Takeshi?

-Quería… quería darte las gracias.

-De nada, pequeño.

-Ahora que está aquí te gusta, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, nos hemos hecho amigos.

Paseo la vista alrededor. La fiesta ha vuelto a ser lo que era. Taro ha regresado a la cabina de DJ y algunos chicos están bailando en el estrado, aunque los Tachibana han vuelto también a su karaoke. Por cierto, ¿qué llevan puesto? ¿Se supone que eso es un disfraz? Hmmff, con ese pijama de rayas parecen más los hermanos Dalton que un par de tigres. ¿Y qué cantan? ¿El Rey León? Y yo que creía que no se podía ser más patético.

Bueno, en este instante, yo también puedo parecer patético, sentado junto a la jaula del tigre, con una corona de cartulina dorada en la cabeza y las manos y la cara llenas de nata. Después de encerrar al tigre, Jun me proclamó el rey de la fiesta. Y la verdad, me gusta. Quizás los Castores Dalton hayan escogido esa canción en mi honor. Mmm… es agradable ser el protagonista, ¿verdad?

Unos gritos en la piscina me hacen volver la vista con curiosidad. Matsuyama y Genzo están jugando con Yoshiko y Sanae con una pelota de colores, parecen pasarlo bien. En el césped, mis hermanos Takeru y Naoko se entretienen en pintar con rotulador indeleble el rostro del entrenador Kitazume, que continúa comatoso en el suelo, ajeno a todo. Por cierto, no hay ni rastro de Kozo ni la señorita Matsumoto. A duras penas, consigo retener un escalofrío. Ugh. Menos mal. Creo que mi padre espiritual me ha dejado traumatizado de por vida, pasará un tiempo antes de que vuelva a juntar valor para mirarle a la cara sin sentir náuseas. Quizás han encontrado el armario de los peluches. Pobre gatito a rayas…

-Takeshi:-pregunto:-¿Dónde demonios está…?

-¿Ken, capitán?:-dice Takeshi, solícito. Se sienta a mi lado en el césped:-Está dentro, está jugando con Jun a un videojuego. ¿Voy a llamarlo?

-No. Quería preguntarte…

-¿Por Sorimachi? Aún está partiendo tarta para las chicas de su club de fans.

Hablando de tarta. La ridículamente enorme tarta de cinco pisos, de nata, fresa, bizcocho, chocolate y caramelo (creo recordar, aunque perdí la cuenta después de que Taro enunciara los tres primeros ingredientes) encerraba en su interior una sorpresa también inesperada por completo: una botella de Coca-Cola tan alta como yo, que ya es decir algo. En un principio me molestó la ocurrencia porque ¿están insinuando esta panda de locos que tengo un problema con la Coca-Cola? ¿Que soy adicto o algo? Pfff. Pero pasado el primer momento de shock decidí verle el lado bueno. Me lo he pasado en grande haciéndola rodar por el césped para después abrirla estilo piloto de fórmula uno. Todavía hay espuma en la pancarta y en los farolillos, jejeje, Genzo tendrá que contratar gente para limpiar la fachada y el tejado. Esto me hace recordar que tengo un vaso de papel tamaño tiesto de flores lleno de Coca-Cola junto a una de mis piernas. Lo tomo con la mano libre y me lo llevo a los labios. Mmm. Todavía está fresquita.

-No, no, hombre. A quien no veo es a Tsubasa.

-¿Tsubasa?:-repite Takeshi, como quien no comprende.

-¿Eh?:-dice una voz adormilada justo junto a la jaula del tigre.

Ah, ahí estás, cabezón.

-¡Tsubasa!:-exclamo:-¿Cómo puedes ser tan débil? ¡No me digas que todavía estás durmiendo la mona de tus dos cervezas!

-¿Mm?:-Tsubasa levanta la cabeza, me mira y parpadea estúpidamente:-¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

En ese momento, Koji-kun bosteza ampliamente, mostrando sus magníficos colmillos. A Tsubasa se le vuelven a poner los ojos en blanco y cae desmayado al suelo.

¡Cobarde! ¡Cualquier excusa es buena para no verme coronado como rey de nada!

Aunque… la verdad… la cara de sorpresa que ha puesto al ver al tigre no tiene precio.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y suelto una sonora carcajada.

¡Koji-kun me ha librado de Tsubasa!

_FIN_

_Nota de la autora__: ¡Viva el Día del Tigre! ^_^_


End file.
